How To Win 1,00000 Without Trying Episode 5
by andrew.matlack
Summary: In this episode, Candace Flynn (Phineas And Ferb), Greg Universe (Steven Universe) who comes back from the first episode to try again and Stu Pickles (Rugrats/All Grown Up) each gets a chance at a thousand dollars, also, yours truly gets to play for Charity for 250.00.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: If you may know about the last Four (4) Episodes of "How To Win $1,000.00 Without Really Trying", it seems that it gave away $3,657.86 to contestants and an audience member, so I'm going to make this reason for this 5th episode so here we go

Music: "How To Win $1,000.00 Without Really Trying" Theme

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

(Host Chris Goodman and contestant Candace Flynn Flecher came in, Candace sat down at the hot seat)

Chris: Hello and welcome to another episode of "How To Win $1,000.00 Without Really Trying", I'm your host Chris Goodman, and this is my contestant all the way from Danville, Candace Flynn.

Audience: (Cheers and Applause)

Candace: Hello and thank you for having me here.

Chris: I see that you might get to that you have two brothers who can do anything, is that right?

Candace: That's right Mr. Goodman.

Chris: Call me Chris.

Candace: Okay Chris, I'm here to win $1,000.00 so I could get this as I had to make it when they could make it when there's going to learn that I should learn anything about it.

Chris: That's right! And I Think we need to make sure that we could be having a friend in the audience, is that right?

Candace: That's right, and friend is my best friend Stacy Hiro, let's give her a hand.

(Spotlight spots to Stacy, Audience applause, Stacy took a bow)

Chris: All right, I think that we need to make sure that we're going to make it as we get to learn that we might had to go for the game, you know the rules, we go 10 times by the question, you'll start at $0.01 and you'll end at $1,000.00, so I think that we need to make sure that had to learn anything that we get to do anything so if you take one question wrong, you'll go home with nothing.

Candace: If I get one wrong answer, I'll leave here with nothing, got it.

Chris: And just to make things more reasonable, I Think that you're going to make it, you got 3 lifelines, you got 50-50 where we take away those two wrong answers, Phone-A-Friend of where your friend has only got 30 seconds to choose the correct answer, and Ask-The-Audience is where they could vote to see of which one of them could exactly vote for the correct answer.

Candace: All of my lifelines, got it.

Chris: And just to make things sure, I think that we might had to make sure that we get to learn anything about it, I think that if you're out of lifelines, you can choose to walk with the money you made so far.

Candace: It's only 6 questions, what could go wrong?

Chris: OK, I Think that we need to make sure that we get to make it as we get to learn anything about, so I could cut to the chase and ask you that if you're ready.

Candace: You know that that I'm ready.

Chris: Audience, are you ready?

Audience: (Cheers and applause)

Chris: Let's find out if Candace be a thousandaire in "How To Win $1,000.00 Without Really Trying"!

Music: Who Wants To Be A Millionaire-Let's Play

Chris: As always, the first question's worth $0.01.

$0.01 Question: In the Intro of the long-running segment of "KABLAM!"'s "Action League NOW". which describes Meltman?

A:Having The Power To Fly  
B:Having The Power To turn into a 15-year-old teen  
C:Having The Power To time travel  
D:Having The Power To Melt.

Canance: You know, I Think that Kablam was around when I was young, so I'm a Ducky-Momo type of Girl so if I had to choose, I Will picked "D", final answer.

Chris: You're correct for $0.01!

Audience: (Applause)

Chris: Okay, here we go for $0.10.

$0.10 Question: In The Movie "Who Framed Roger Rabbit", What Animated characters do we see that dueling pianos?

A:Mickey Mouse and Sylvester The Cat  
B:Daffy Duck And Donald Duck  
C:Angelica Pickles And Minnie Mouse  
D:Frankie Foster And Gwen Tennyson

Candace: I had no idea that this could be simply that "A" And "B" Are around 1947 in that movie so I think that I'm going to make it "B", final answer.

Chris: Got it right for $0.10!

Audience: (Applause)

Candace: To tell you the truth, I Think that Donald use the cannon to put an end with Daffy's horse play during that act.

Chris: Bad Choice.

Candace: Yeah, Bad Choice.

Music: Sonic 1, 2-Act Clear

Chris: And that means that it's time for the lighting round!

Candace: Oh boy! I Can't wait for the lighting round!

Chris: All right, you know how it works, I'm going to give you 8 questions, each one could build up to $1.00, so we might had to make sure that if you answer correctly, you win $1.00, get all questions right, and you'll win an additional $25.00!

Candace: Oh Boy, I can't wait!

Chris: All right, let's put 30 seconds on the clock.

Clock: (Ding)

Chris: Your time starts now. In the movie Trilogy "Back To The Future" How many miles per hours does a doirlen ran?

Candace: 88.

Chris: Correct, What was the first word of Abraham Lincoln's speech?

Candace: 4.

Chris: Correct, Who ate a lot of hot dogs at one episode of "King Of The Hill"?

Candace: Bill Doultrive.

Candace: Correct.

Chris: Who won the 1962 world series.

Candace: Don Larson.

Candace: Correct.

Chris: What was the very last episode of "Everybody Loves Raymanond"?

Candace: "Finale"!

Chris: Correct! How Many side does a triangle have?

Candace: 3!

Chris: Correct! In "SpongeBob Squarepants", what does Gary the Snail had to say?

Candace: Meow!

Chris: Correct! One more to go! In the live-action-based-cartoon-movie series "Alvin And The Chipmunks", who portrayed David Silvile?

Candace: Jason Lee!

Chris: Correct for An Additional $25.00!

Audience: (Cheers and Applause)

Chris: it seems that you got every question right for a dollar each plus an additional $25.00 bringing you up to $33.00!

Candace: Whoo-hoo!

Chris: And We'll be right back with Candace as she goes for $1.00, right after this word from our sponsor.

Closing note: I had to make that first question based on a scene from "Who Framed Roger Rabbit", also I made one of the questions simaulr to the one that Rancid Rabbit gave to Shriek to the "Catdog" Episode "Catdog Catcher".


	2. Chapter 2

Audience: (Cheers and Applause)

Chris: Hello and welcome back to the show, I'm here with Candace Flynn with $0.10 plus an additional $33.00 on top of whatever she could win.

Candace: I'm very happy and exciting to make this the best game ever!

Chris: Well yes, I think that we might had to make sure that we could know anything, why, as I recall, I believe that we might had to let Lori Loud to go for $100 Question, I think that we might had to learn that she could would never to do anything.

Candace: I think that we might had to do anything about when there could be exactly that make things better, unless she want to do by stalling for 5 minutes.

Chris: Well, yeah, I think that we might had to do anything about when there could be a quite simply resemble for a little reasonable about it, but enough talk, we're going back to the game of where you may get to go for $1.00, let's play!

Audience: (Cheers and Applause)

Chris: Okay, here it is for $1.00.

$1.00 Question: Our 16th President Abraham Lincoln has practicing for Springfield for exactly for 16 years, 10 times for year handling what?

A:"The Grass is greener on the other side of the fence"  
B:"Every Kind Of Business that would come become a prairie lawyer."  
C:"No Smoking"  
D:"You can't eat with your mouth full"

Candace: I think that it would be that quite interesting, I mean I did to learn very well in school, it seems that Abraham Lincoln is our 16th president, and I think that we might had to make it as they could know that make it when they had to learn anything that might had to do anything with similar.

Chris: You know, I Think that you got only three lifelines, you got Phone-A-Friend, Ask-The-Audience and even 50-50.

Candace: No, no, I think I Know what it is, I think that I'm going with "Every Kind Of business that would come become a prairie lawyer", final answer.

Chris: Got it right for $1.00!

Audience: (Cheers and Applause)

Music: Who Want's To Be A Millionaire-Let's Play

Audience: Okay Ms. Flynn, time now for the $10.00 question and here it is.

$100.00 Question: Which of the following is not a slogan of the famous soda known as Pepsi-Cola?

A:"Twice As A Much for a Nickel"  
B:"Be Young, Have Fun, Drink Pepsi"  
C:"Happy Birthday"  
D:"You got a lot to live, and Pepsi's got a lot to live"

Candace: I Think that we might to know anything that we get to let anything about it, so this Pepsi soda that can be more popular so I Think that we might had to do anything that we get to do anything about when there could be that simply had to figure it out as possible.

Chris: Oh please, you think that could be wrong, It's not that weird of a question.

Candace: That's why that I'm going for the 50-50, final answer.

Chris: Okay, then, Computer, take away those two wrong answers, leaving one wrong answer and the correct one.

Remaining Answers:  
A:"Twice As A Much for a Nickel"  
C:"Happy Birthday"

Candace: No, no, no, this make this more hard, I think that we might had to let anything come to do about it and I think that we might had to let things that might had to let though this progress.

Chris: You know, that you can make this more eaiser if you can use another lifeline.

Candace: But if I get this wrong, I think that we might had to ease the pain and lost $32.90.

Chris: Exactly.

Candace: But never the less, I think that I'm going to phone my mom, Linda.

Chris: Your mom linda, okay. All right! we need to call Linda!

(Phone ringing)

Scene: Linda, reading a magazine, Picked up the phone.

Linda: Hello?

Chris: Hello, this is Chris Goodman calling from "How To Win $1,000.00 Without Trying", and I got your daughter Candace fro whom's going for $1.00.

Linda: Candace?

Chris: Why yes, and just to let things to do sure, I think that I can put to you right about now.

Candace: Hi Mom, I'm on TV.

Linda, Turn on TV: Wait, Wait, I can't believe that I'm seeing you right now!

Candace: Yeah, as far as I could go, I Think that it could be that quite simply going for the higher question.

Chris: All right Madam, I'm going to give you exactly 30 seconds on the clock and Candace is going to read you the questions and the answers, your time starts now.

Linda: All right, what am I looking at?

(Candace reading the question and answers)

Linda: Oh boy, I Think that we might get to see that we get to show that quite simply had to do anything about it.

Candace: Come on, guess what's the answer is.

Linda: uh, um, uh... "C"!

Candace: How sure are you?

Linda: I'm 100% sure!

Cadence: Oh, okay that's great!

(Linda hangs up)

Chris: I think that we might had to do anything about that we make it as we get to sure about it.

Candace: That's why I'm going to make it my final answer "C".

Chris: Got it right for $1.00!

Audience: (Cheers and Applause)

Chris: And we'll be right back with when Candace is going to make it for $10.00!

Music: Who Wants To Be A Millionaire-Theme into commercial

Commercial: Soap Opera Promo

Soap Opera Promo Annonucer:On the next "All My Circuits" Calculon had to make it as they get make it let the last human to find others.

Calculon: I want to you to make sure that you're not an endangered species around to find other humans.

Calculon's human friend: I hope that there are human girlfriends still alive out there.

Announcer: Will he get to find the right one? find out on "All My Circuits."

-END CHAPTER-


	3. Chapter 3

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

Chris: Hello and welcome back to "How To Win $1,000.00 without really trying", and today, I Think that we might had to make sure that we got Candace who's got $1.00 and now that she's going for $10.00.

Candace: Sir, I Think that we might had to make sure that I will get to win $1,000.00 all the way.

Chris: I hope that you might get to do so, so how much as you make it your best day ever.

Candace: I hope that it could be seriously to do so now that I can ask the audience.

Chris: Well, I think that we might had to make sure that we could be simply had to do any better as we know about it.

Candace: Well, I think that we might had to make sure that we might had to make sure about as we get to the right stuff and well, I knew that it should be seriously to be integrated.

Chris: All right, let's get this over with, how then, if you ended up with $1,000.00, what would you do with it?

Candace: Well, I might get to save my future husband Jeremy that I could be using that we could go on a moonlight dinner and then when we go higher then $1,000.00, we'll get married and have children and then we'll grow old and die into drifting into space.

Chris: All right gal, let's get back to the game here, you got $1.00 plus a total of $33.00 for a full total worth $34.00 and you're going for $10.00, so here we go, let's play "How To Win $1,000.00 Without Really Trying"!

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

Chris: Okay Candace, here's your next question worth $10.00, and here it is.

$10.00 Question: Which of the following was never an episode of a long lost Disney cartoon show "Nightmare Ned"?

A:Candaian Bacon  
B:Ned's Life As A Dog  
C:Operation:Happy Birthday  
D:Until Undeath Do Us Part

Candace: Okay, I never even heard of that show, and I never heard of that PC game again.

Chris: Well, I think that we need to make sure that we get to make sure that we get to be exactly know about it, I let my son to play the game and he made it up to 100%.

Candace: Well, I think that we might get to make sacrifices sometime.

Chris:Well, you might get to be that you will get to ask the audience.

Candace: Wise choice, I'll go for the Ask The Audience

Chris: Okay then, Audience, listen up, on your keypads, vote "A" "B" "C" or "D", please vote now.

Music: Who Wants To Be A Millionaire-Ask The Audience

Voting results:  
A:45%  
B:27%  
C:28%  
D:0%

Chris: Well, this is a first, nobody voted for "D", that's really something.

Candace: Well, they think it's "A" but I'm going for "C", final answer.

Chris: That's correct for $10.00!

Audience: (Cheers and Applause)

Chris: And now, we present to you our greatest challenge worth extra $10.00, we thought it might be easy to pick but there could be more reasonable thought, so as you can see here, I think that we might to give you a pyramid of Tomatoes and that gong right up here, so we might had to be that for the first time we present this to you, the Hit-The-Gong-With-A-Tomato-Challenge! and here to explain this to you, here it is our first Thousandare, Buster Baxter!

(Fanfare)

Chris: Buster Baxter!

(Fanfare repeats)

Chris: Buster!

(Studio manager came in here)

Manager: Buster's agreed to come back to be a returning contestant, you gave him the easiest question ever. (Walks away)

Chris: Congratulations, you won another $10.00, all thanks to Buster Baxter. Isn't it great folks?

Candace: Now how I wanted to win though.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Closing Note: If you seen the "Nightmare Ned" show, please leave some comments.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 Part 3

As they get to enjoy as they could find, Daffy's planning to do some strategy of planning of getting that Quarter of a Million, as he was planning to make sure that he was going to make it as he could rich.

"Hello Master Daffy, I see that you're going to find that Money so you may get to win that, don't ya?" asked Mr. Herriman.

"Sort of, I Think that we could be simply had to make sure that we get this as we might had to put this together as I get to plan to make this big win here." as Daisy get up to him. "Do you think that you might had to learn anything about it?" she asked him.

"Yeah, but I might get to make up for distance within." as he gets to make sure that he was going to find out more when they get to do when he was going to of anything about it."

"I Don't know about it but I think that we might get do anything but that." said Marge. "Easy there Marge, I think that we could be that we might had to let anything to leave us though anything."

"I don't know about you but once you made that money, oh boy, what a fun time." she said.

"What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas." Said Maria.

As Bart came to Jedna. "Hey there." as he kissed her. "Hey Bart dude."

"So Bart, I Think that you and your girlfriend are going to make this a predictable way of allowing that it could be that you two could have a future someday." said Daffy.

"And how." As they could make it as they could notice anything. "Say, do you get the feeling that we've been watch?" asked as she and the others looked at the camera, as we go to Jensen.

"Being watch she says." as he turns off his securely TV. "My, My, I think that this could be quite interesting that once they get to notice about it."

As his girlfriend Rebecca had to came in here. "Hello Jenson, I Think that your plan is working so far, isn't it?" she asked.

"Ah, yes! I think that we might had to let anything bad happen to it so I think that we get to make sure that we're going to do anything as we get Bart to be such a sucker for that, wouldn't we hear that."

As he gets to his Mini-fridge, it seems that Minnie gets to sneak in as she gets to hear about their plan.

"I think that Bart Simpson that could be that simply had be stupid enough that could be getting that his girlfriend Jedna gets to be that quite simply going to learn that not all that make it as they could know." as Rebecca laughs.

"Because I think that we might had we could let him to turn his good luck from bad." as he laughs as his henchemen came in here. "Ah, Tim and Ben, my main men."

"We came here to make sure that they're going to learn anything as they should be more reasonable they could fall into our plan as we might get to make sure that we could be that quite simply had to do anything about though the distance."

As Minnie uses her glass as she heard more of their plan. "I think that we could be that could interesting away that I could get that Jedna girl and expectedly that quite make it when they would make as they simply had to know that once I took her back to Springfield, I shall consider as my girlfriend and then I had to make this more importantly as they could learn anything as possible."

"Well, that settles it." she said.

Will Minnie gets to tell the others of what's going on? Will Homer get to find that Jensen isn't all that seem? And did Abgial AKA Numbuh 5 did the same thing?

Find out next chapter!

In the meantime, please make some comments in the comment box and tell me what you think so far.


	5. Chapter 5

Audience: (Cheers and Applause)

Chris: Hello and welcome back to "How To win $1,000.00 Without Really Trying" and it seems that I might get to tell Candace about this questions about here, now tell me Candace, how did you find all of these questions so barley easily?

Candace: Hard to know, after all, I did very well in school and I think that it could be that quite interesting that might had to make sure that I study a lot and get to make things more simple.

Chris: So you think that you might get to make this as they could learn anything about it?

Candace: Yeah, I Think that it could be that simply quite interesting if you think about it.

Chris: Well, yeah I Think that it could be that very simple that would be quite different if there could be that simply had to learn anything about it when they would be learning that might experienced as they could be.

Chris: So, I think that you're going to put that $1,000.00 into collage fund, huh?

Candace: Nah, not really for college, I Think that it could be that simply had to learn anything about it when there could be that interesting that might had to do anything about it.

Chris:I See, well then, congratulations, here's your $1,000.00 plus the $33.00 from the bonus round, gives you a total worth $1,033.00.

(Candace Walks away, Audience Cheers and Applause)

Chris: That is one smart girl, but enough about her, it's time for the next contestant, he was here in our first episode and I hope that you might get to be that quite interesting because he was also our first contestant that got the $0.01 question wrong, I welcome back to you, Greg Universe.

Audience: (Cheers and Applause)

Music: Steven Universe Theme Song Instrumental version

Chris: All right, Mr. Universe, I Think that you're ready for a rematch, is that right?

Greg: Yes, and I believe that might had to be that you remember I came here last time with nothing and leave here with nothing.

Chris: Yes, I understand that very well.

Greg: And as you may know that I was the laughing stock of this show.

Chris: Well, I understand that very well because of that, I think that it could be that it might you're given a 2nd chance so it could be that interesting way to do it. You know the rules, you know the lifelines, so let's play "How To Win $1,000.00 Without Really Trying"!

Audience: (Cheers and Applause)

Chris: All right, here's your question worth $0.01.

$0.01 Question: Which one of the following zones from _Sonic The Hedgehog 2_ is the shortest name in the history of the game?

A:Emerald Hill Zone  
B:Oil Ocean Zone  
C:Hill Top Zone  
D:Sky Chase Zone

Greg: Oh Sure, last time, it was that _Hey Arnold_ episode, this time it's _Sonic The Hedgehog 2._

Chris: You know that you need one of those lifelines that you haven't used last time.

Greg:Yeah, I Think that I Could be, expect you forgotten that I used my 50-50 lifeline.

Greg: That maybe be True.

Chris: Nerveless, I Think that I'm going to be Answer "C", final answer.

Greg: You got it right for $0.01!

Audience: (Cheers and Applause)

Chris: Okay, here comes your question worth $0.10.

$0.10 Question: Which of the following was not a flavor of Ice Cream?

A:Strawberry  
B:Vanilla  
C:Chocolate  
D:Tomato

Greg: Please, I know there's an Ice Cream store in Beach city and may I say that it could be that very good ice cream.

Chris: Well, I think that you might had to make sure that you're going to use one of your lifelines.

Greg: Why not? One lifeline that wouldn't hurt. I'm going to use the 50-50.

Chris: All right computer, please take away those two wrong answers, leaving Greg one correct answer and the wrong one.

Remaining Answers:  
B:Vanilla  
D:Tomato

Greg: Do you think that I couldn't know about this still? Well, in case you didn't know, I think that it could be that quite that simply had to learn anything to your mind into it, I think that it could be just answer "D", Final answer.

Chris: Well, what do you know, he's right.

Audience: (Cheers and Applause)

Chris: But tell me, how much that you know about that Tomato was never an Ice Cream flavor?

Greg: Just lucky I guess.

Chris: And We'll be right back with Greg as he faces the $1.00 Question.

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)


	6. Chapter 6

Chris: And We're back, with Greg Universe here and we all get to show that he's only got two lifelines lifeline left as he can either phone anyone in the world or ask the audience here.

Greg: You seem to learn that I could be that quite the genius here.

Chris: I see that you're going to learn that we might had to see that you're going to get some help around there, would you?

Greg: Yeah, you see, my son has got back from space again and I was wondering if we might had to make sure that he gets to be that quite interesting when we get to know that if I could bring home $1,000.00, I would make him to be quite rich as we are before, only this time, we had to start small.

Chris: Yes, I understand that so we might had to learn anything about since we might had to learn anything that you're going to believe that you might find a hotel and spend 3 nights there.*

Audience: (Laughter as Greg puts up his hand)

Greg: No, no, I think that we might had to do anything as we get though Steven's bank account.

Chris: Excellent choice Mr. Universe, just remember, you only got $0.10, and you're going for $1.00 and remember, I think that we need to make sure that you only got 2 lifelines let and that's happen to be that you're going to see that you might get to see that we're going to quite make it sure that we're going to learn it's all cash worthy. Okay then, let's play!

Audience: (Cheers and Applause)

Chris: All right, the $1.00 question is this:

$1.00 Question: Which of the video game character has NEVER had an animated series?

A:Sonic The Hedgehog  
B:Mario  
C:Crash Bandicoot  
D:Pokemon Trainer

Greg:Well, I wish that I Could figure it out and just to make sure, I Think that we need to learn that it can't be "A", and I know that it doesn't have to be "D", so I think if I could get this wrong, I could walk away with nothing again.

Chris: Well, you can call a friend and I hope that you're going to make it more reasonable.

Greg:I'm going to phone Garnett and see if she could get any help.

Chris: Okay then, let's get Garnet on the Phone.

(Meanwhile back at the Temple in beach city...)

(Phone ringing)

(Steven picks up the phone)

Steven: Hello?

Greg: Oh hey Stewball, listen, I need Garnet.

Steven: Are you at the $1,000.00 Show again? Listen, last time it was the first episode and just to let you know you got the first question wrong, just how dumb do you think that I am?

Greg: Yeah, No, I guess that I'm the dumb one last time, this time, I'm up to $0.10.

Steven: Oh, Okay.

Chris: Hello Steven, This is Chris Goodman, from "How To Win $1,000.00 Without really trying."

Steven: Oh, hey Mr. Goodman, what's up?

Chris: Listen, we need Garnet on the phone so we might thought had to make sure that we need her.

Steven: Hold on. (Turns to Garnet) Garnet! It's dad! And he's trying for $1,000.00 again!

(Steven passes phone to Garnet)

Garnet: Hello?

Chris: Listen, Greg needs your help and he's going for $1.00 right here.

Garnet: Okay.

Chris: All right, I'm going to give you 30 seconds and then he's going to read you the question.

(Greg reading the question and answers)

Garnet: I Don't know who that third one is but I think that he never had an Animated series, how ever, he did have a deleted animated opening and closing for the PlayStation game.

Greg: How sure are you?

Garnet: I'm 100% percent sure.

Greg: Okay, thanks.

(Garnet touches her glasses, then hangs up)

Steven: Do you think that Dad'll win $1,000.00 this time?

Garnet: I hope so.

(Back to the studio)

Greg: Okay, I'm going to go with Garnet and say "C".

Chris: Do you think that we could be that quite simply had to do about it?

Greg: I can trust Garnet, she's a crystal gem.

Chris: So You're going with Answer "C".

Greg: Final answer.

Chris: Just won $1.00!

Audience: (Cheers and Applause)

Chris: And We'll be right back with Greg as he goes for $10.00, Three away from $1,000.00.


	7. Chapter 7

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

Chris: And Welcome back to "How To Win $1,000.00 Without Really Trying", I'm with Greg here and he's going for $10.00.

Greg: Well, Much as you know with.

Chris: Well, I think that we could be that simply had to learn from last time, I Got to make sure that I could be quite simply to make it as I would notice about here.

Greg: Well, you don't know jack about that. (Chuckles)

Chris: And I supposed when you reach exactly $1,000.00, you're going to donate to the Crystal Gems and Steven?

Greg:Yeah, Pretty much.

Chris: All right then, let's get back in the game, you seems that you won $1.00 and then you might get to see that you got no more lifelines, you're on your own and you're going to see that you're going to make Steve and the Cystal Gems Proud, so let's get back at the game, let's go!

Audience: (Cheers and Applause)

Chris: Okay, here's your question worth $10.00 and here it is.

$10.00 Question: Which of the following is not a part of the video game "Sonic The Hedgehog 3"?

A:Save Files  
B:Competion  
C:A History Video  
D:Huge Special Stage Rings

Greg: I don't know jack about this video game and just to be honest, I think that it could be that quite simply had to learn anything about it so I think that if I still my 50-50, I would be down to my 2 remaining answers.

Chris: Would you think about it Mr. Universe?

Greg: Well, yes but I Think that we might had to do anything about it as we might had to learn that quite simply get to know about this, my son will kill me if I get this wrong!

Chris: So what are you going to do?

Greg: I'm going with Answer "C", final answer.

Chris: There is no History video inside that game, you got it right for $10.00!

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

Greg: And here we go, your $100.00 Question.

$100.00 Question: In the "Who Wants To Be A Millionaire" Game, Which of these is never the correct answer for the very first Millionaire John Carpenter?

A:BEEP! BEEP!  
B:Close Encounters Of The Third Kind  
C:Free Willy  
D:Richard Nixon

Greg: Oh that is easy! I'm going with Answer "C", final answer.

Chris: Got it right for $100.00!

Audience (Cheers And Applause)

Chris: Okay, you made it so far and here it is for $1,000.00.

$1,000.00 Question: Which of the following is not a character from "All Dogs Go To Heaven" Series?

A:Charlie B. Barker  
B:Itchy Itchaford  
C:Tiger  
D:Sahasa

Greg: To tell you the truth, I never did see any of those films and just to make sure that I could be that quite interesting as I should be that very different if I could lose $100.00 and leave here with nothing all over again.

Chris: I don't know about you but I think that I understand that could be that simply had to show that qualify about this.

Greg: I'm sorry, but I'm going to play it safe and say $100.00, final answer.

Chris: Okay then, now then, if you go for $1,000.00, what could've been the correct answer?

Greg: I Would've gone with "D".

Chris: And you've lost $100.00, it's "C", Tiger of which that might get to be that quite simply had to make it possible!

Audience (Cheers And Applause)

Greg: Okay, you got a 2-game total worth just $100.00

Greg Universe's Total Prize Money:  
$1,000.00

(Greg walks away, Music plays "Bye-Bye Contestant" from "Who Wants To Be A Millionaire" Plays)

Chris: So far, this episode has given away just $1,100.00 in cash! When we come back, only that 59-year-old Stu Pickles gets to be playing for $1,000.00!

Audience: (Cheers and Applause)

END OF CHAPTER


	8. Chapter 8

A/N:Before we began, I just like to tell you that I'm sorry to forgotten to tell you if you seen the end of the _Steven Universe_ Story arc "Wanted", you can see that Steven uses Lars' revived hair to get him back to earth as he got reunited with The Crystal Gems, Connie and his dad Greg, so I would like to see that in a reference in the last game from this exact story.

Audience: (Cheers and Applause)

Chris: And Welcome back to the "How To Win $1,000.00 Without Really Trying", My name is Chris Goodman and my next contestant is Stu Pickles, he is a father from "Rugrats" Series and he happens to make sure that we get that he might had to to do anything to win it.

Stu: That's right, and may I say that I could show that it was going to make my wife Didi proud as well as my two boys Tommy and Dil.

Chris: Can we get a spot light on them?

(Spotlight turns on 28-year-old Tommy and 27-year-old Dil, Audience Applause)

Chris: Okay, Okay, so let get this over with, if you ended up with $1,000.00, what will you do with it?

Stu: Well, I Would like to put my money into my son's college intuition and just to let you know that I might consider to be lucky.

Chris: Does your wife Didi had to make sure that I could say that it was going to see that it might had to make this more reasonable when there might that it was going learn that was going to be simply had learn a simply thing to do.

Stu: As a Mater of fact, I wasn't the bright inventor you see today, no, when I was a baby, I wanted to do my own inventions and get to make a world a better place and-

Chris: Okay, Let's play "How to win $1,000.00 Without Really Trying"!

Music: End of Family Guy Theme song

Stu: But I just got started!

Chris: Okay, here's your first $0.01 question.

$0.01: Which of the following part was never a Bugs Bunny Cartoon that features Yosemite Sam?

A:Bugs Bunny Rides Again  
B:Big House Bunny  
C:The Day The Earth Stood Still  
D:Box Ballot Bunny

Stu: Well, I don't know about Looney Tunes, but if I had to take a shot, I might get to say that it was going to be that "C", final answer.

Chris: That's correct answer, and here's your $0.01!

Audience: (Cheers and Applause)

Chris: But tell me, how did you answer that so quickly?

Stu: Oh, how I _didn't_ answer that quickly, as you may get to know, "The Day The World Stood Still" is absolutely a movie and just to let you know that it was going to feel like it, but I once created a time machine that to test my son, his brother and his friends to be traveling though time and-

Chris: Hey, let's get to the $1.00 Question!

Music: Looney Tunes Ending theme

Chris: All right before we continue with the $1.00 Question, is there someone at the audience?

Stu: Oh, yeah, I got my wife Didi here.

Didi: Hi everyone, I'm glad to be here to be exactly that might had to be that the audience that I might get to show that quite that absolutely that we get to exactly that we had to learn anything that it quite to learn that it was going to quite simply the happiest day of Stu's life, good luck Stu honey!

Stu: Gee, thanks Didi.

Chris: Aw, that's sweet, and nothing that could be sweeter with this question worth $0.10.

$0.10 Question: In the movie "The Road to El Roado", when does the beginning took place?

A:Hollywood, 1947  
B:Spain, 1519  
C:1992  
D:June 18, 1978

Stu: Well, I think that movie is absolutely adventurous so I'm going with Answer "B", final.

Chris: Got it right for $1.00!

Audience: (Cheers and Applause)

Chris: (Chuckles)

Stu: What? What so funny?

Chris: That's correct, but how do you know about that?

Stu: Oh, I know my time periods, I think that it could that might happen simply that quite know my movies.

Didi: Well, I think that it was going learn that simply had to build some time as they could make it as they understood as I could follows and besides, I believe that building a time machine is all the rage.

Chris: (Chuckles)

Stu: No, that's not true! How about we go into commercial? Yeah, how about that?

Chris: Commerical it is, (turn over to the audience)  
(Turn Over To Audience):And we'll be right right back after a word from our sponsor.

Commerical:Inventor's Pizza

(Commerical begans with Homer Simpson, Mickey Mouse and Bugs Bunny sit down)

Homer: Gee, after all of our cartoons, I could sure go for something to eat.

Mickey: Yeah, me too.

(Professor Unitiom Appears)

Homer/Mickey/Bugs:Professor Untimioum!

Professor: That's right and since my girls has saved a day, let's get down to Inventor's pizza!

(Everybody ran over to Inventor's Pizza)

Singers: *Come on down to the Inventor's Pizza, we got to have some fun as they come as they go, when they get to have some pizza, they could possibly as they could show, when they get to survive in there, and we might had to make it, that's the place they want to go for know for!"

(Professor gives families pizzas, Homer took a slice, bite at it and then breath fire at it)

Announcer: Inventor's Pizza, a place for families to come!

Professor:Well, A Inventor's got to eat.

Singers: *Inventor's Pizza have to fun!"


	9. Chapter 9

Audience: (Cheers and Applause)

Chris: And Welcome back to "How To Win $1,000.00 Without really trying" as we get to see that Stu Pickles has won $0.10 and he's going for a complete $1,000.00.

Stu: Ah, thank you Chris.

Chris: I see that you might had to show that you're going to make sure that make things could be that simply that quite that it was going to make sure that you're going to see that might had to learn that you might get up to $1,000.00, huh?

Stu: You know it.

Chris: And I supposed that you're going to see that it was going to learn anything that might had to let things about to do about the money?

Stu: Yes, and I would like to say that I might get even to higher money and to be promising, I Think that quite would notice about it as they could make it when they get to about it.

Chris: Well, it seems that you're just Three questions away from $1,000.00 and I think that we could be that simply had to build it as they could go up as they might had as they might get to learn anything about it.

Stu: All right, I'm ready!

Chris: Let's Play!

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

Stu: All right, let's continue you on with $1.00.

$1.00 Question: In which of the following anime series has actually happen to be Japan-American?

A:Dragonball  
B:Sailor Moon  
C:Hi Hi Puffy Amiyumi  
D:One Blade

Stu: Well, I don't think that I Could know about this but I think that it could be that quite simply had to learn anything about it, but I think that might it could be that quite intesting that would understand that was going to learn that it was going to be that it was going to learn anything about Anime, so I'm going with "C", final answer.

Chris: That's correct for $1.00!

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

Chris: Gee, for the record, I didn't even want to how about that one.

Stu: You don't know when you try.

Chris: Gee, I Think that you're smarter as your sister-in-law when she was on the show.

Stu: So How much did she win?

Chris: $4.10.

Audience: (Laughter)

Chris: Okay then, let's for go $10.00.

$10.00 Question: Which of the following catchphrases has been used by Dog from the hit cartoon show _Catdog?_

A:"Let's Go Doggie Cat!"  
B:"Hi Ho Diggity"  
C:"Have No Fear, Dog of Catdog is here!"  
D:"Woof Woof."

Stu: Come on, do you think that I Don't know about that? I will defiantly had to go with "B", final answer!

Chris: I Believe that's right for $10.00.

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

Chris: Okay, here it is for $100.00 and the question and here it is.

$100.00 Question: In the _Steven Universe_ episode "Gem Power", what is the name of Steven's favorite ice cream treat before it got out of business?

A:Cookie Cat  
B:Luigi's Italian Ice  
C:Mr. Fudgie Bar  
D:Raw Cookie Dough

Stu: Okay, first of all, raw cookie dough isn't ice cream... yet. And second the correct answer is "A", final answer.

Chris: Holy smokes Stu, you got it right for $100.00!

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

Chris: We already got one $1,000.00 Winner, can we have another one? Only one way to find out!

Music:WHO WANTS TO BE A MILLIONAIRE-Going into Commercial

Commercial:How I met your Brother Promo

Narrator: What if you met someone who walked and talked like you but it wasn't you?

(Dramatic Music)

Brother No.1: Who are you?

Brother No.1 & 2:(Gasps)

Mom:He's your brother, you idiot!

Narrator:It's the Season Premiere of _How I Met My Brother!"_

Brother No.1 & 2:(Screams)

Brother No.1:You do look like me!

Dad:You're twin brothers! What don't you guys understand?

Narrator:And a special day for everyone.

Mom and Dad:Happy Birthday!

Brother No.2: It's my birthday!

Brother No.1: It can't be. it's my birthday!

Brother No.2:Am I in some kind of reality?

Mom And Dad: You're Brothers!

(Dog barks)

Brothers No.1 & 2:We're what?

(Cat meows)

Brothers No.1 & 2:We're What?

Narrator: _How I Met My Brother..._ is cancelled.

Commerical No.2: Joyful Burger

Gumball (As A Failure Boy): Mom, I got an "F" in math!

Nicole (As A Busy Mom): But... Why?

Gumball: Dad, ate my homework! Again!

Richard (as the homework eating dad):But Anias said it had Pi in it.

Anais (as a Little teen girl):Dad, I meant Pi! As In Math! 3.14159...

Nicole: All right, All right! you know what I think we need?

(Gumball, Anias, Richard gasps)

Singer: _Some days you want to take it easy and free, with some country goodness on your family! Kick on back and smile for a while, have a joyful burger, enjoy it in style!_

(Darwin, as a rapper beatbox player, beatboxes, towards them then walk backwards)

Darwin: Finally, a place I can call home! Thank you Joyful Burger!

(The Family fake laughs as the Joyful Burger shows up on screen)

END CHAPTER

Closing Note: I'll explain on the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N:Before we began, I Would like to explain that I recycle those commercials from _Mad:The animated Series_ and _The Amazing World Of Gumball_ episodes so I thought that if you seem them episodes, I Think that you might get to put that into the comment section as you get to make sure that you're going to know that this last chapter will feature yours truly as I get to play for $250.00 for charity, then again it's only the last chapter of this episode, so here we go!

Auidence: (Cheers And Applauase)

Chris: Hello and welcome back to "How To Win $1,000.00 Without Really trying", and just to let you know that our contestant Stu Pickles has made it up to the $1,000.00 without ever using a lifeline, so he's really lucky.

Stu: Much obliged Chris, and may I say that I could be making it as I could learn that we could to see that once that I get to make it to $1,000.00, I might get to make sure that my sons and get to be that quite simply that could allow that I might get to be the happiest Father/Husband in the world!

Chris: Yeah, I Think that we could be that really had to make sure that quite that was going to learn that quite simply that quite it was going to be quite interesting, so you got all your lifelines, you made it to the $1,000.00 without using any of them, so we're going back to play the game, so if you're ready, let's play!

Audience: (Cheers and Applause)

Chris: Okay, here it is, your $1,000.00 question and here it is.

$1,000.00 Question: Which of the following that allow kids to be cutting back school?

A:Cleaning up houses  
B:Having work in restaurants  
C:Going To The Mall  
D:Playing Hooky

Stu:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Chris: Wha-What? What's the Matter?

Stu: Cutting back school? Why would be cutting back school?

Chris: Oh Boy.

Stu: Kids need to go to school so they can grow their education!

Chris: Well, you got your lifelines so you're going to use them.

Stu: Okay, I would like to call my brother Drew, you know his wife Charlotte who also happens to be my sister-in-law.

Chris: Yes, as I remember, she did win $4.10 four episodes back. Okay, let's call Drew Pickles here.

(Phone Ringing)

Drew (On Phone): Hello?

Stu: Hello Bro? It's me, Stu and I'm here on the Thousandaire show with Chris Goodman.

Drew: Really? I can't imagine why.

Chris: Hello Drew, Four episodes long, no see.

Drew: Oh hello Chris, I haven't see you since my wife has won $4.10 that day.

Chris: Okay, we got your brother Stu here and he need your help, he's got exactly got $100.00 and now he's going for $1,000.00 and you might had to learn that you're going to make sure that only got thirty seconds to see the question and four possible answers as he's going to read them, your clock starts right now.

Stu: Okay! (Read Question and answers)

Drew: Let me tell you something, Kids should've be cutting back school, as a matter of fact, I Think that we need to make sure that we're going to learn that we're going to qualify that make things more reasonable that it was going to make sure that was going to learn anything that it was going to let somethings that might never get to happen and we all get to show that it was going to see that-

(Buzzer rang, Dead Phone line ringing)

Chris: ...

Stu: ...

Chris: ...

Stu: ...

Chris: Well, I would to remind you that you got two lifelines left and-

Stu: I Would like to use the 50-50!

Chris: Well, okay, oh Computer, please take away two wrong answers, leaving one wrong answer and the correct one.

Remaining Answers:  
B:Having work in restaurants  
D:Playing Hooky

Chris: Okay, that doesn't work so I Think that we might that-

Stu: I want to ask the audience!

Chris: Okay, okay, here's the audience, so here it is, the audience are going to make sure to vote here

(The Audience reviled to be kids)

Chris Continues: Okay, if you can vote to see which one of the remaining answers to made you think that's _the_ correct answer, I Think that we need to make sure that we get to learn that we seem that it was going to notice that we get to see the results

Audience results:  
A:0%  
B:0%  
C:0%  
D:100%

Chris: "D", 100% of the audience says "D"! what do you say?

Stu: I'm happy that I'm staying with $100.00, so I'm going with the money, $100.00 Final answer!

Chris: Oh Stu, I believe that it was going show that it was going learn that quite simply had to let you end up with a hundred bucks, now then, if you had to go for $1,000.00, which answer would you go for?

Stu: My parents rasied no fool, I happen be that quite simply would've gone with "B", final answer!

Chris: Well Stu, I'm glad you save your money, the correct answer is "D", "D". You did the right thing.

Stu: Well, I'm happy that I get to stay with $1,000.00, and just to make sure that you're going learn that it was going to be that quite going to learn anything about it, so I might it was going show that it was going to simply going to enjoy life as they could make it.

Chris: Well, I got a bonus question for you, it's worth an extra $500.00

Stu: REALLY?!

Chris: That's right and you're going to enjoy the greatest time to make sure that you're going that quite simply had to see that might had to work about it, and if you get your question correctly, you're going to have a full total worth $600.00. Let's play "Thousandaire!"

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

Chris: Okay, for an extra $500.00 and the win, here's the question.

$500.00 Question: Which of the following inventors has failed to know about time periods?

A:Stu Pickles  
B:The wife of Didi Pickles  
C:The Father of two sons go by the name of Tommy and Dil  
D:All Of The above

Stu: ! WHAT THE...? WHAT KIND OF A QUESTION WAS THAT? THAT IS SIMPLY OUTRAGED! I'll let you know that I might get to take home $100.00 fair and square! (Running out of room, closes door, drives car away)

Chris: Wow, Stu Pickles everybody, isn't he great? Don't go away folks, we got a Andrew Lee Matlack as gets to go for $250.00 for a charity of his choice.

Audience (Cheers and Applause)

END CHAPTER

Closing note: Okay, so I'm being save for last at the last chapter, so don't forget to wish me luck on the comments on the comment box!


	11. Chapter 11

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

Chris: Okay, and welcome back to "How To Win $1,000.00 Without Really Trying" Folks, how about our contestants, they made a whopping total worth $1,200.00 in these their game.

Audience: (Cheers and Applause)

Chris: Now it seems that we were going to invite our guest celebrity to the show so he can go for $250.00 for Charty but since that he can't be here, I guess that I can read you a book called "Treasure Island" instead.

Voice (Andrew): Who says that I cant be here?

(Andrew walks in here as Audience cheers)

Andrew: I'm here and I'm here to win some cash here.

Chris: Oh Mr. Matlack, I didn't think that you were going to show.

Andrew: that's right Mr. Goodman, and I would be happy that I could make sure that I would get to make this as I could find our as I can do this, I would like to be playing my charity for my sister Nicole, because of that, I'm about to become an uncle.

Audience: Aww.

Chris: As a matter of fact, I was going to ask you what charity are you playing for, but since you figure it out, I think that it was going to make sure that I Was going to let you play for $250.00 so you're going to make sure that I was going let you make sure that you're going to let things to be quite interesting here.

Andrew: Well, (Chuckles) I don't know about that but since that I could notice that quite that you're going to play for your sister.

Chris: I See, you're a fanfiction writer and I heard that you wrote a story based on the Disney flim "Jungle Book" called "Mowgli The Gorgon", is that right?

Andrew: as a matter of fact, I did.

Chris: Okay, let's all get down to business, You're Guaranteed at $25.00, and you're just one Question away from $250.00, just remember, you only got three lifelines just in case you might get to see that you have 50-50, Phone-A-Friend and Ask-The-Audience, so that you may get to show that quite simply had to let anything about it.

Andrew: Well, I think that I could notice about it.

Chris: So then, are you ready?

Andrew: Yes I am!

Chris: Audience, are you ready?

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

Chris: Let's play "How To Win $1,000.00 Without Really trying"!

Music: Who Wants To Be A Millionaire:Let's Play

Chris: Okay, for $250.00 and to make your sister proud, here's a question.

$250.00 Question: Which of the following that makes his dad thinks about anything about it?

A:To be a star of every movie  
B:To be a star of every movie  
C:To be a star of every movie  
D:To be a star of every movie

Andrew: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! You tricked me! I can't believe it! I Was going to be here to win $250.00 for my sister, but forget it, I might had to leave here and I might get to leave here! I'm out of here! (running out, closed door)

Chris: Now wasn't that silly everybody? Andrew Lee Matlack Everybody! Wow! this episode has given away $1,200.00! Uh, what's that? We have an coming phone call. Uh, hello whoever you are, welcome to the "Thousand Dollar" Show, how may I help you?

Patrick (on phone): Oh hey Mario, let me have some pepperoni, some cheese and-

Chris: Uh, sir! this is the "Thousand Dollar" show.

Patrick: You're woking at pizza castle now?

Chris: What? No! I'm Chris Goodman, and I got to make sure that if you're making this last minute phone call and-

Patrick: Oh yeah, I seen the show, and I have your contestents with me.

(Contestants Candace, Stu, and Greg relaxes in chairs)

Chris: THIS EPISODE GAVE AWAY $1,200.00! THIS EPISODE GAVE AWAY $1,200.00! THIS EPISODE GAVE AWAY $1,200.00!

Cast

Host  
Chris Goodman

Phineas And Ferb  
Candace Flynn  
Jeremy Johnson

Steven Universe  
Greg  
Steven  
Garnet

Rugrats/All Grown Up  
Stu Pickles  
Drew Pickles  
Mentioned: Charlotte Pickles

SpongeBob Squarepants  
Patrick Star

The End

Patrick (Still on Phone):Hello? Is this Pizza castle?

Closing Note: What you just read is a reference of the SpongeBob Epsiode "The Bully" of where SpongeBob gets a phone call from Patrick, thinking if it was Pizza Castle, but he told him that he wasn't. He also tried to tell him that he's in trouble that he has flats with him so he gets back to school as he gets to kick SpongeBob's butt as he panicked as he left the phone as he asked if boating school's still pizza castle, so please make a comment if you seen the episode, oh and I'm sorry I posted an chapter from "Viva Via Cartoons" as an excerpt, I just wanted you to know that.


End file.
